


Green-Eyed Monster

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara has a night out without Tommy.I was challenged by Duchess_of_Strumpetness to work Lady Gaga's song Telephone into my next fic.  I don't think this is 'exactly' how she envisaged it, but I've given it my best shot.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As I sat down my phone starting ringing. Retrieving it from my bag I saw who was calling.

“Sorry, I’m going to have to get this. Hello Sir.”

“Ah, Barbara, sorry to interrupt but I can’t find the Spalding witness statements.”

“They’re on your desk Sir, where I told you I’d put them.”

“Oh, right, yes, there they are. Sorry again. Have a nice evening.”

“I’ll try to Sir. Goodnight.” I ended the call and then turned to my companion. “Now, where were we?”

~*~

The starters had just been brought to our table when my phone rang again.

“Yes Sir?”

“Barbara, I’m so sorry to have to call again but I appear to have misplaced the Spalding evidence logs.”

“Have you tried looking for them where you found the statements, because that’s where I put them?”

“Hang on… oh, there they are.”

“Have you got everything you need now Sir?”

“I think so.”

“Goodnight Sir.”

~*~

By the time the bill had been paid and we had gone our separate ways I had spoken to Tommy another four times. I was amused more than irritated, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to say something. Bringing my car to a standstill behind the Bristol, I got out and headed towards the townhouse front door.

I closed the door behind me, shrugging off my coat. “I’m home.”

Tommy came out of his study and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. “I thought you’d have been a couple of hours yet.”

I briefly kissed him, before resting my head on his chest. “I might have been, if it weren’t for my boss continually calling because he couldn’t cope without me. I felt like Lady Gaga in the Telephone video!”

“Was he really annoying?”

I looked up at him and grinned, “not really. You do know that you could have come with me, Stuart did invite you to his birthday meal too.”

“Ugh! An evening with Stuart, making jokes at my expense, while you and I pretend we’re not together, so Evans doesn’t find out, no thank you!” 

“You’ve got a touch of the green-eyed monster going on there.”

“Ridiculous! Why would I be jealous?”

“Exactly. Stuart is my friend, and nothing more. Don’t you know by now that the only man I love is you?”

“Sorry.”

I pressed a finger to his lips, “Shush, I’m sure that if you think hard enough you can make it up to me.”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Then let’s start working through them.” Taking his hand in mine, we headed for the stairs.


End file.
